Don't You
by Hermione's Not An Owl
Summary: While entering their 6th year, Ron and Hermione realize they're not having to fight just Voldemort, but their own feelings as well. Based on the underminded love triangle of Hermione, Ron & Cormac and what really happened during Half Blood Prince.
1. Chapter 1: Animal Magnetism

I looked out the window, looking but not really focusing on the rolling trees and landscape rushing past. My best friend Robert Crowe was sitting in the seat opposite me, in a less-than-quiet dose, snoring his heart out while his hand slackened on the grip of the Daily Prophet he was recently clutching. Good old Robert- an awkward Scottish brunette who was just as charming as I was with a bit more logic; and perhaps less talent on the Quidditch pitch as well.  
>My summer was average, really; it rolled by yet again without a girlfriend and nothing to do but merely sit around and watch Lord Voldemort &amp; company play hide and go seek with the ministry via the Prophet and safety pamphlets. But I honestly didn't care about that, let's go back to the first part- another summer without a girlfriend.<br>I've always had a way with girls, in a sense so powerful they seemed to be a bit overwhelmed with it. I guess I couldn't help my animal magnetism, but I just sort of wished girls wouldn't back away so easily. My past girlfriends/crushes consisted of-  
>-Angelina Johnson, 4th year. We went out for maybe two weeks before she switched over to the Weasley twins.<br>-Fleur Delacour in my 5th year. WHAT GUY CAN RESIST. I asked her to the Yule Ball and she spit on my shoes. Not even phased.  
>-Really any girl with a pleasant face.<br>-But last and not least, one girl in particular.  
>Hermione Granger.<br>I've always sort of fancied her- I really began to notice her at the Yule Ball two years previous, she was absolutely gorgeous there, and every guy in the room knew that. Yeah she was a nerdy little goody-two-shoes, but she had that kind of 'hot-librarian' thing to her. Plus she was super brave obviously by all that crazy rubbish she is alongside Scarhead and Gingery Wonder, and just-is it weird to say she had a sort of grace about her?  
>She always had perfect posture and spoke with perfect ettiquitte and.. I dunno. She was lovely.<br>I'd kind of began flirting with her and such since I saw her in Diagon Alley this year. This was my final year at Hogwarts, and I got to let it go out with a bang, don't I?  
>Becoming rather bored of watching an adolescent sleep in front of me I prodded him impatiently with my wand, poking him hard in the ribs.<br>With a final resounding snore he jerked awake, rubbing his ribs with an annoyed glare directed at me.  
>"Bloody hell Cormac, a simple 'Wake Up' would've sufficed," said Robert, hitting me with his Daily Prophet. I snickered as a timid-looking third year entered the compartment.<br>"I have an invitation for a Cormac McLaggen?" she called. I stretched across the seat to grab the parchment from her, and she left without another word.  
>"Invitation?" I questioned, opening the wax-sealed letter lazily. It read:<br>Dear Mr. McLaggen,

I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.

Sincerely,  
>Professor H. E. F. Slughorn<p>

"Slughorn? Is he the new Defense teacher this year?" said Robert, grabbing the letter from me and reading it.  
>"Suppose so," I said, getting up to go. "I'll go, maybe if I get into his good books I can bribe him to get some better grades than what I had last year." I smirked slightly and left.<br>As I began my journey to compartment C, I thought to myself- wouldn't this be an opportune moment to have an excuse to walk by Granger and her gang?  
>I blew a solid quarter of a hour searching for her compartment, finding it conveniently one down from my designated lunch spot. There she was, sitting next to Weasley, reading a book intently. Not even realizing that he was staring at her like a lost puppy. I almost felt bad for the guy before I realized he was competition-my competition. Why was she so perfect? Her bushy hair parted ever-so neatly as it fell down is slightly frizzy ringlets, her way-too indiefolksy sort of clothing, her perfect posture.  
>I moved away from the door for a second, fixed my v-neck and ruffled my hair ever so slightly. Alright, even Fleur couldn't deny this.<br>I strolled what was supposed to be non-chalantly past her compartment, clearing my throat loudly and looking up casually to see if he was looking for the source of the noise.  
>Thankfully she did, and I smirked at her charmingly as I would always do.<br>She looked at me curiously with an eyebrow raised, with a ghost of a smile on her face, as if she was slightly amused.  
>Weasley looked from me to her defensively, and gave me a protective glare.<br>Well this may have been a very mild start, but I was going to get Hermione Granger this year, Weasley in the way or not.


	2. Chapter 2: Maroon Sweaters

**Hermione's Point of View, Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory, first night back**

My fellow 6th year roommates and I were just finishing up the extremely frantic and long process of us unpacking our things and settling in, adding posters and touches of our personalities to the few square feet we were granted. After the final Witch's Weekly magazine had been placed precariously on a side table, we all sat down on our beds and began to talk about our summers. I had 3 roommates-Pavarti, Lavender, and Ginny. Ginny of course wasn't in my year, but seeing as how they're so many few 6th year girls, she was allowed to room with us. We had an extra bed any way, and McGonnagall has a soft side for me.  
>After the usual chatter of what we did, everyone's new haircut, polite compliments &amp; inquiring on one another's outfits and things, we started on the one subject that particularly made Pavarti &amp; Lavender giggle more vibrantly than usual- boys.<br>"Who does everybody fancy this year?" said Pavarti, looking around the room smiling wryly.  
>"I'm dating Dean," said Ginny, looking at Pavarti with a slightly disgusted look. Ginny didn't tolerate giggles very often.<br>"Oooh!" said Lav & Pav together, jumping up and down on their beds in union. I half-smiled forcibly.  
>"I've got my eye on Seamus, again," snickered Pavarti, who had fancied him the year previous as well.<br>"We all know who Hermione fancies, she's only liked him since first year," said Ginny, giving me an all-knowing grin that made my face felt hot with slight embarrassment.  
>She was right of course, I'd fancied him since I first saw him on the train in our first year. I dunno what was it about Ron that made me like him so much- I couldn't explain. We have such a lovehate relationship. I've gotten angry at people before, but no one really tugged at me like Ron did when we fought. I've never wanted to get someone's attention more than him-it was partially why I tried so hard in class. It would be an opportunity for him to look at me when I was answering a question, or reprimanding him for doing something wrong. I was of course naturally like this, but still...  
>I found myself looking at him constantly, desperately wanting him to smile at me, for me to have a chance to compliment him to see how he'd react. He was just so awkwardly handsome. His wonderfully bright red hair that was always unkempt but adorable, his freckles that stretched across his face, how abnormally tall he was and how all his clothes were just a bit too short or too small for him. His hand-knitted sweaters that were usually maroon and how annoyed that made him, even though I thought it was terribly cute. His lack of confidence on the Quidditch field, the way he looks when he smiles at me for finishing off an essay for him-I couldn't handle it, I loved it all, I loved everything about Ron. In fact, since the beginning of 4th year- I think I loved Ron. And I still do.<br>I never had a lot of hope that he felt the same way in return, although the Yule Ball was definitely not nothing. Was it normal for him to get jealous like that because I was 'fraternizing with the enemy?' Harry wasn't weird about it, but maybe that was simply Ron...but the way he didn't respond when I called him out about taking me to the Ball brightened my spirits.  
>This year I had to get Ron- I absolutely had to. It's been too long.<br>But, miraculously through all of this, there was Cormac McLaggen.  
>Cormac, what a womanizing, cocky, Quidditch-playing pretty boy with a lot of connections. He was rather good-looking, I couldn't deny it, and he really seemed to like me...<br>Since the Yule Ball, which seemed basically like an explosion of teen angst now that I look back- he had began to notice me, staring at me greedily, his eyes traveling up and down me as if they were two bright spotlights. Cormac got under my skin and made me feel uncomfortable, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel intrigued by him. The incident on the train was definitely more than friendly, but I didn't know what to make of this all. Of course I'd pick Ron over him any day but there was still something about McLaggen that-  
>"Hermione, you REALLY should try going for Ron this year, you guys would be too cute together!" Pavarti squealed. Ginny nodded feverently.<br>"You should see the way he looks at you, it's kind of-cute," Ginny spoke, laughing slightly.  
>"You're just saying that," I said, my cheeks turning the color of her hair. My eyes traveled to Lavender, who was being awfully quiet.<br>She was looking at me with a jealous and angry glare, her eyes half piercing through me. I shifted myself on my bed into a more comfortable position and looked away from her.  
>Was it possible that maybe Lavender liked Ron as well? I couldn't blame her- but- Ron wouldn't like her, would he? Does Ron fancy anybody? But more importantly-does Ron fancy me?<p>

Now I was even more determined to get Ron this year, Brown in the way or not.


End file.
